


stargazing

by yall_need_patria



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, idk this is just those two being huge dorks, kinda fluffy if you squint, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yall_need_patria/pseuds/yall_need_patria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel is feeling kinda nostalgic. Cain has different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stargazing

“Hey, Cain?”

“What’s up, princess?”

“Have you ever been stargazing?”

Cain reluctantly opened one eye, the upper half of his body still draped over Abel’s pale chest.  
Their room was warm and he was tired and about to doze off after a long day, and he just wanted to rest and not answer stupid questions.

“What?”

“Stargazing. It’s when you go out at night and just… stare at the stars for a while."

“I fucking know what stargazing is. I still don’t get why would I want to freeze my ass off just to look at some lights.”

Abel shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“It’s relaxing? And romantic, if you do it with someone you like…”

He blushed pink, neon-colored bangs falling over his eyelids.

Cain felt a weird pang in his chest - jealousy, his brain quickly supplied, and he stubbornly ignored it - at the thought of Abel going stargazing with a faceless and nameless boy. He licked his lips, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look of his lover.

Abel was looking at him with wide, fucking _twinkling_ eyes, and was biting his lower lip with an unreadable expression on his face.

Long story short, he looked really, really fuckable.

The fighter smirked and raised his head, enough to see that the blinds that covered the small porthole above their bed were open, letting them see the universe behind the glass.

"Well, we can't exactly go stargazing right now... What about a little starfucking?"

He smiled to himself when Abel blushed bright red and held his breath while Cain ran his hand over his naked body, and moved his torso so that his mouth was inches away from the navigator's ear.

"Can I take that as a yes, princess?"

He got his answer when Abel's hands found their place on his hips, and after that, the only sounds that could be heard in the little room were breathy moans and whispered names.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is really  
> but if they ask you it was all serena's fault (aka seagreeneyes on tumblr)


End file.
